


Stamp My Love on Your Bones

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Club Sex, Clubbing, I love you Amanda, Jamie needs it still, Lily Collins barista and amateur matchmaker, Lily as best friend, Luke is obsessed, M/M, Public Sex, dancing Jamie, for Amanda, playwrite Luke, possessive Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks and Jamie is still all that Luke can think of. When it starts to affect his work he decides enough is enough. Thanks to a meddling Lily he knows just where to find the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamp My Love on Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> This is of course for my beloved Amanda. Thank you for turning me into Luke - completely obsessed with Jamie. It has been such a fun ride and I thoroughly enjoy writing these boys for you.

_“There, now you’ve got my number. I hope you use it, Luke.”_

Luke stared down at the number programmed into his phone complete with a goofy picture of Jamie smiling that the boy had taken. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment or ten before he exited back to the home screen and put the phone back down. Just like he had every single time he had pulled up Jamie’s number in the last two weeks. Cursing softly he shoved the phone across his desk and turned his attention back to the screenplay he had open on the screen. His editor was expecting the first act submitted by the end of the week and despite a promising start he had hit a block of late. A few short weeks ago he had risen in the middle of the night head brimming with words that had spilled forth onto the page, flowing without issue. Now every time he worked on a scene it stuttered out or went in completely different direction than the whole of the play. Luke sighed and stared at the screen for a few minutes before giving up with a sigh and shutting the laptop down. Maybe a few beers would help.

 

_“Not a tease if I follow through.”_

Luke jolted awake, arousal pumping through his blood leaving his skin highly sensitive and his cock hard. Visions of pale skin decorated with ink danced behind his eyelids. He could still taste the boy if he closed his eyes, could feel the soft flesh under his fingers, and remembered the tight heat of his ass. He knew it was no coincidence that he hadn’t written anything decent since after Jamie had left his flat two weeks ago. He had gotten a taste of the boy that night – and following morning – and now it was all he could think of. Luke wanted more, needed more and the real kicker was he knew Jamie was more than willing to give it to him. Luke just couldn’t get past the whole age difference thing. Jamie was a decade younger than Luke, with his whole life ahead of him. The boy had the talent and the personality to go far, the last thing he needed was some boring old playwright holding him down. Closing his eyes he tried to fall back asleep and ignore that ache in his chest. Jamie was better off without him.

The next morning Luke found himself at the café, hoping that the atmosphere once again would work its magic and allow him to write. He had been avoiding the café because of its connection to Jamie but he was running out of options if he wanted to meet his deadline.

Lily wasn’t at the counter when he ordered his coffee and Luke wasn’t sure if it was relief or disappointment that pulsed through him. He wasn’t blind enough not to recognize that even as he was afraid to reach out he was still hungry for news of the boy. He didn’t come here for Jamie though, he was here to write. He never did get into that zone where he was so completely involved in the words that reality fell away but he did manage to produce several hundred words that were good enough for a first draft. Inspiration was starting to dry up again when he felt a presence at his elbow. Looking up he found Lily standing there her hair twisted up with a pencil and a pot of coffee in her hand.

 

“Hey Lily. When did you get here?” he asked with a tired smile.

“Just a few minutes ago. How’s the writing going today?”

“Not so great, truthfully. I’m a bit stuck.” He admitted.

 

Lily just looked at him as if she wanted to say something but was holding her tongue. For his part Luke was desperate to ask how Jamie was doing. Was he still waiting for his call or had he moved on? Did he regret ever coming home with Luke? Was Luke just a hookup or something more? Faking a smile Luke thanked her for the coffee, pride keeping all the questions locked behind his teeth. Lily just nodded and walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘boys’ under her breath. He tried not to think what she meant by it but it was useless. If he had been focused on the young man before now he was obsessed. Frustrated he shut down is laptop and shoved it into his bag. Something had to give. Maybe it was time to hit the gym and sweat out some of this obsession, clear his head. Finishing off his coffee he shouldered his bag and made his way to the door.

 

“Luke! Wait.”

 

He paused as Lily scribbled something down on a coffee sleeve and rounded the counter. She pressed the cardboard sleeve into his hand with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Just go.”

“I-“

“Trust me, Luke.”

 

Luke just nodded dumbly and pocketed the sleeve but not before noting what as written on it.

‘Heaven Night Club’

Luke had never been before but he knew what it was. Heaven was one of London’s top gay clubs, known for having multiple rooms and being one of the first openly gay clubs in London. They usually had well-known DJ’s or live bands making it more sought out than some of the other more contemporary nightclubs in the city. It wasn’t hard to understand that Lily was implying he could find Jamie at the club. But did Jamie still want to be found? And, could Luke in good conscience find him? Those thoughts chased all the others around in his head as he went home and made himself dinner. They were still there – still unanswered – as he watched the evening news and put on an old movie. By the time he crawled into bed – the scent of the boy faded so it was in his memories only – he was starting to think seeing Jamie again was the only way to move on.

Luke spent the majority of the next day debating whether to go or not but in the end curiosity won out and he found himself climbing into a cab headed for the club. In an effort to convince himself that he had no intentions of trying to impress the boy he had kept it casual. A simple pair of jeans and a white button up – sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone. He studiously ignored the little voice that pointed out that he knew damn well his ass and thighs looked amazing in these particular pair of jeans, and just when had that voice started to sound suspiciously like one Lily Collins, barista and amateur matchmaker?

Heaven was busy despite it being the middle of the week. He wondered if finding Jamie would even be possible in the masses of dancing bodies. Feeling stupid for coming – what had he expected – he decided he’s have one beer since he was here and then leave. He made his way to the nearest bar, smiling weakly at a dark haired boy with glistening tan skin who gave him an appreciative once over. Once he had his beer he moved away from the bar, the music already beginning to thrum in his veins. He scanned the room as he brought the bottle to his lips, keeping an eye out for pale blond hair in the sea of dancers. Luke moved through the main room, making his way towards one of the others. He continued to drink his beer feeling increasingly stupid for coming at all. He wandered through three different rooms and broke his rule ordering a second beer before making his way back to the main room. He still hadn’t spotted Jamie and was beginning to doubt the boy was even here at all. He should just leave, forget he had even thought this was a good idea. Forget that he had even had Jamie – not that he truly believed that was in the realm of possibility. He was back in the main rom, the temperature hotter than before with the increase of bodies and his shirt was clinging to him. Frustration and self-recrimination ran through his veins making him more reckless than the booze he had downed. His eyes landed on the dark haired boy from earlier. He was tall and lightly muscled, moving with an almost shy grace that was endearing. The boy caught his eye and broke out into a grin tilting his head in an invitation for Luke to join him. The boy was attractive and Jamie’s polar opposite and Luke was feeling stupid enough to think that it would be a good idea. He put the now empty beer bottle down on some nearby surface and moved onto the dance floor. He was mere steps away from the boy – and he knew he wasn’t going to be coy about what he needed, not tonight – when a flash of blond caught his eye.

Luke stopped dead, a few steps onto the dance floor with writhing bodies all around him. He knew that exact shade of blond, knew it instinctively, intrinsically, personally. There wasn’t even a moment of second guessing, as soon as he saw it he knew deep down that it was Jamie and he froze. He tracked the hair, focusing on the body it belonged to. It was Jamie alright. Jamie with sweat tousled hair and a thin white wife-beater. Jeans slung so low on his hips that you could just see the beginning of the swell of that ass, that beautiful, perfect, biteable ass. Jamie was dancing, eyes closed, body devoted to the cult of the music. He twisted and thrived on the beat, reminding Luke of the oracles of ancient Greece. Sick, heavy jealousy immediately uncoiled in his belly, primal and all consuming. He watched as Jamie wrapped himself around the body of an underserving man, long dark hair and chiseled jaw. That man’s eyes were hungry, lips wet and open as he took in the gift bestowed upon him and Luke wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth. He took a step forward only to stop as Jamie turned, eyes opening to land on the face of the man he danced with. The boy faltered, a clear skip in the graceful movement of his body. Luke couldn’t see his face from where he stood, could only imagine what had caused him to pause. Was it desire making his step falter or something else? Before Luke could torture himself too much Jamie was off, moving away from the man seeking out somebody new. Luke watched, still trapped – always trapped – in Jamie’s trance as he moved, dancing lazily from person to person. He stopped again, settling with a new partner. This one smaller than Jamie, slender and feminine in his soft curves. The boy seemed surprised but didn’t hesitate to pull Jamie closer, to work one of Jamie’s thighs between his own, arms coming up to drape over shoulders. The jealousy was back, a possessiveness that he didn’t know he could feel, eating at Luke and he didn’t even realize that he had been standing still on the dance floor for several minutes by now.

 

“He dances like he’s trying to forget.”

 

Luke blinked himself out of his trance and turned towards the sound of the voice. It was the boy from earlier. The one he had been about to take home. He wore a sympathetic smile, his dark eyes not judging, simply understanding. He might have set his sights on Luke when he first walked in but it was clear that he held no resentment that he had come so close to his goal only to have it ripped so completely away. The boy really was beautiful but now that he had seen Jamie again Luke couldn’t even fathom the idea of being with anyone else.

 

“He’s been here all week, always trying to forget. He tries but in the end he always goes home alone. Somehow, I don’t think that will be the case tonight.”

 

The boy just smiled and pressed a kiss to Luke’s cheek before walking off. Luke wanted to consider his words, ponder out their meaning but he was immediately drawn back to Jamie. He had moved on to another partner by this time, this one big and muscled. Luke could barely hear the music over the roar of ‘mine’ in his head. Vaguely he thought that the dark boy was right, Jamie wasn’t going to be going home alone tonight and he’d burn the whole bloody club down before letting that angel of sin leave with anyone but him. He walked right up to the dancing couple, he wasn’t sure what he looked like but the sea of bodies easily parted for him so he gathered it wasn’t very friendly. He was up in there space before Jamie opened his eyes, drifting over Luke for a second before snapping back to him with a sudden clarity. It was as if he was so used to seeing Luke where he really wasn’t that it took him a moment to realize this time Luke was truly right there.

 

“Do you mind?” The muscled man asked, sneer in his voice.

 

The man had a few inches and several pounds on Luke but the Welshman was fueled by desire and jealousy and that made him the more dangerous of the two.

 

“Actually I do. This is my boy and you need to back off.” Luke snarled.

“He chose to dance with me, man.” Muscle man defended, turning to look at Jamie for support.

 

He wasn’t going to find any however because Jamie only had eyes for Luke. He stared at him in disbelief, arousal evident in every line of his body, in the curve of his lip, and the flush of his cheeks. Luke turned his back on the other man, assuming that he moved off but truthfully not caring. His hands were immediately on Jamie, gripping at that ass through his jeans, hands tight and bruising.

 

“This belongs to me.” Luke growled.

“Oh yeah?” Jamie taunted, raising one eyebrow.

 

Luke crushed him up against his body, already rock hard in his pants. He kissed him with all the jealousy and frustration and pent up desire he had been experiencing since the boy had left his flat over two weeks ago. He drove his tongue deep into his mouth, wanting to feel him gag on his tongue like he had gagged on his cock what seemed like forever ago. Jamie clung to him, open and pliant, taking every bit of dominance and abuse that Luke poured onto him. When they pulled back they were both panting, lips swollen and cocks hard. Luke might have been worried about the display of dominance but Jamie was clinging to him in a way that left no room for doubt.

 

“Yes.” Luke replied, voice low and the single word heavy with desire.

“Show me.” Jamie throws at him, part challenge, and part desperate need.

 

Luke just pulls the boy off the dance far, heading to one of the arches where there are shadows and no people. It isn’t private by any means but Luke doesn’t care. Let them all see who this beauty belongs to. Let them watch how perfectly Jamie yields to Luke, how hungrily he takes him in. There is simply no way he is making it back to his flat to experience the tight clutch of Jamie’s ass around his cock again. Jamie goes easily, leaning against the cool brick of the arch, hands already coming to undo his belt. Luke brings his fingers to Jamie’s mouth and the boy wasted no time in sucking them in, tongue sliding along their length. It is wet and obscene and with enough suggestiveness to have Luke leaking in his boxers, hips rutting forward, rubbing against Jamie. When he pulled his fingers out they were positively dripping and Luke groaned at the sight, knowing that this was going to be quick because they were both too fucking keyed up to make it last. He reached into Jamie’s open jeans to reach down between his legs and press a wet finger to his clutching hole. It was tight but Luke pushed in, forcing him to accommodate and make room for him. Jamie spread his legs wider, hands clinging to Luke’s shoulders as he begged for more.

 

“Need you, Luke. Don’t wanna wait. Just want you. Please, please. Need you to fuck me. Missed you. Missed your cock.”

 

It was low and breathy and every word went straight to Luke’s cock making him swell harder in the stifling confines of his jeans. He pushed a second finger in beside the first, scissoring and stretching until the muscle relented and began to loosen. His free hand moved to grasp Jamie’s jaw, holding his mouth open so that he could taste his fill. There was a part of him that knew they were in public, that gay club or not this was entirely illegal but it was such a small part that it was easily silenced by Jamie’s breathy moans and the rush of blood in his ears. When he pulled his fingers out Jamie let out such a beautiful cry that Luke wanted to stuff them back in just to remove them again. Instead he stepped back, hands falling to his own jeans.

 

“Turn around.”

 

It was supposed to be a command but he was so strung out that it came out more of a plea than anything. Jamie wasted no time in moving, pushing jeans over his hips and displaying his ass as he leaned against the brick.

 

“Do it.” Jamie pleaded, reaching around to hold his ass cheeks apart.

 

Luke had every intention of doing it but any resistance would have crumbled at the sight of Jamie baring himself so wantonly. He stroked his cock a few times, smearing pre-come over the length in a crude version of lube. He lined himself up, cockhead pressing at the barely stretched rim before looking up to meet Jamie’s gaze. Their eyes locked and he saw his own desire and affection reflected back in Jamie’s dark gaze and chose that moment to push in.

The pounding base of the music muted Jamie’s cry at being so suddenly stretched open. They both paused for a moment, Jamie pressed tight between the brick of the wall and the hardness of Luke’s body. He was pressed so close that he could feel every stuttered breath Jamie made, can feel the way he shifts minutely trying to accommodate the length and girth of Luke’s cock. He slipped an arm around Jamie’s body to wrap around his cock – still painfully hard despite the very basic preparation – and squeezes at the flesh to feel the answering squeeze around his own cock. Jamie starts trying to move, a shallow rocking of his hips, caught between the dual pleasures of Luke’s fist and cock. The brick scrapes against Luke’s forearm as they move but he pays it no attention, too focused on the heaven that is the hot channel of Jamie’s ass. When he begins to move it is without skill or grace. It is a violent rutting of his hips, digging himself deeper and deeper into Jamie’s body. He is trying to carve his way into this boy’s soul cock first and he latches onto the flushed skin of his neck, muscles pulled taut, to silence the primal cries that are pouring out of him. Jamie has one hand braced on the wall, the other caught between his teeth in his own effort to stay silent. They move roughly, pressed too close to do more than rut together. He doesn’t want to pull back enough to properly fuck him, craves that closeness as they move in a drawn out pleasure that has Luke’s brain shutting down, his whole body striving to find that sweet release.

He is so close to coming, just being inside Jamie after the past couple weeks enough to have him dangerously close to spilling. Jamie is shaking and gasping, his cock twitching in Luke’s grasp as he releases his hand enough to brokenly sob that he is about to come. Luke tightens his grip in response, pushing deep into that sweet body, his thumb sweeping up and over Jamie’s cockhead, pressing into the cluster of nerves under the tip. When Jamie comes his whole body spasms. He bites down hard on his hand and twitches helplessly as wave after wave of pleasure shocks his system. The clutch of his ass on Luke’s cock intensifies and coupled with the sight the boy presents it is enough to push Luke over his own precipice into orgasm. He muffles his cry in the nook of Jamie’s neck, a primal roar that still manages to echo out into the dance floor and get lost in the beat of the music. Everything fades out, the music, the club, the feel of the body beneath him as he is blanketed in pleasure so intense that he is amazed he manages to stay on his feet.

He comes back down slowly, feeling heavy and weightless at the same time. He can feel Jamie boneless beneath him and instinctively knows that Luke is the only thing keeping him standing right now. He steps back on shaky legs, pulling out of Jamie and reaching out to keep him upright. Jamie turns and loops his arms behind Luke’s neck, head tilting forward to rest together, forehead to forehead. His eyes are still a little glassy and there’s a red scratch against his cheek from where it was pressed into the brick wall. Luke pressed a soft kiss to his lips before reaching down to pull first Jamie’s pants back up and then fastening his own. Once they are both fully dressed he wraps his arms around his thin waist and kisses him thoroughly and languidly. They kiss until they are both swollen mouthed and sated, twin smiles of contentment on their faces.

Taking a step back Luke surveys the boy, cataloging the damage caused. There is the scratch across his cheek along with a bright red hickey at his neck that is already turning a mottled purple and blue. His top is covered in his own come that there is no way of pretending is anything else. Chuckling softly Luke strips off his own shirt, leaving him in a white tank top similar to Jamie’s ruined one. He hands the button up to Jamie and watches as the boy slips it over his shoulders and does it up, long fingers nimbly popping buttons into holes. It is stupidly loose on him and there is no denying that it belongs to somebody else but seeing Jamie in it gives him a possessive thrill. Jamie just shrugs and looks at Luke with affection and something deeper that Luke isn’t quite ready to admit to yet.

 

“Take me home?” Jamie says, whisper soft.

 

Luke just nods and slips his arm around Jamie’s waist, not even questioning whether the boy had maybe meant his own home instead of Luke’s flat. Luke’s flat was where they were going and like hell he was going to let him leave anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie's dance partners:  
> First - Orlando Bloom a la Will Turner  
> Second - any twink boy you wish  
> Third - Kim Kold (Klaus in Fast and the Furious 6)
> 
> Luke's dark boy: Alfred Enoch (Wes from How to get away with murder)
> 
> Also Heaven is a real nightclub in London https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heaven_(nightclub)


End file.
